


A Shade Lighter

by RadClaw



Series: Oxenverse One Shots [1]
Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadClaw/pseuds/RadClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nona comes to Alex with a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shade Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> It is my duty as a human being to put more Nonalex fiction out there.

Alex glanced around the classroom as the teacher droned on and on about various English topics. Once again, she noticed, Nona was absent from class. It was not an oddity in and out of itself. Most of them skipped the occasional day of school ever since the incident, Alex excluded. Nona herself had a penchant for skipping, even prior to the events. Even still, she found her eyes glancing to Nona’s seat, wishing she was there.

She turned her gaze to her smartphone, turned upside down under the shadow of a book for cover. If she was careful, she could slyly send Nona a text while the teacher was looking at the smartboard. She pulled her phone a little forward, working carefully to turn it over. She clicked it on, her background (a picture of her, Jonas, and Ren) appearing backlit. Her eyes opened a little in surprise at the presence of a notification.

**Nona - 10:40 AM: Hey can you come outside at Lunch???**

Alex glanced at the time on her phone.  **11:25 AM** . Lunch was in five minutes. She started to type out a response.

**Alex - 11:26 AM: You still there?**

**Alex - 11:26 AM: Wait are you here right now?**

**Alex - 11:27 AM: Come to school if you’re just gonna be loitering!**

A moment later, her phone buzzed with response.

**Nona - 11:28 AM: Chill dude I wasn’t even there yet! I have a surprise. Can you come or not?**

Alex’s eyebrow raised.  _ A surprise. _ Surprises were, naturally, a bit of a rough thing after the incident. Ren had “surprised” her with a buzzer last week and she nearly had a heart attack.

**Alex - 11:29 AM: Yeah i’ll be there in a literally minute.**

Once the bell rung, the teacher did their best to stop the kids from running out of his room, which was a futile gesture. Alex rose from her chair, shuffling by people as she rushed to her locker to pull out her lunch. She went to the back door, checking to make sure no teachers or janitors were watching. She pushed the doors opening, raising her hand to block the sun from her eyes. 

She almost immediately spotted Nona, leaning against the wall.  In one of her hands was a transparent shopping bag, branded with the local supermarket logo. In the other hand, and her mouth, was a cigarette. Nona looked over and noticed Alex, jumping off the wall and blunting the cigarette against it. She flicked it away and walked over to Alex.  
“Alex! I’m so glad you came!” The two of them smiled as they looked at each other. 

“So, Nona. The surprise?”

“Alright check it.” Nona opened the plastic bag and put it in front of Alex. She looked inside to find several boxes of hair dye, each in a different color. 

“What’s this Nona?”

“Hairdye!”

“No heh, yeah I got that. But what’s it for?”

“I’m gonna dye my hair!”

“Awww, I like your blue hair.” Nona flushed at the compliment.

“Yeah well, I’m kinda thinking about changing it up y’know. I’ve had to buy like, all  kinds of new clothes since the island.”

“Yeah,” Alex stopped her. “Yeah I get that. So what do you need my help with?”  
“Well, uh.” Nona fidgeted a little. “Well. I was gonna ask you which one you think I should use.”

“Why me?”  
“Well it’s. You know. I really appreciate you, uh, your opinion. Your opinions are really good, and valid, and I want you. Your opinion. On my hair. And what color it’s gonna be.”

Alex let out a hearty laugh. “Okay okay I get it! Here, let’s sit down and look at what you got.” The two sat indian style, sorry, criss-cross applesauce, on the fresh grass. Alex pulled open the bag rummaging through. 

“So you got green, that’s pretty Ghost World. Red, no no too close to Clarissa. Although…” Alex held the box up to Nona’s head. Eyeballing it for a second. She put it back in the bag nodding her head. “Maybe don’t totally throw it out. Purple, might not be bad. And, holy shit.” Alex pulled out a box of light blue hair dye. “This is the exact color I use.” She looked at Nona. “What’s the deal with this huh?” She said, giving her a little smile. Nona flushed.

“Oh it’s uh. I mean. I didn’t. Wasn’t intentional, I just grabbed the colors I thought were the pretties- looked the best, it wasn’t. I didn’t.”

“I get it, I get it. Okay so, I’m gonna say either the red.” She pulled the red out with her left hand. “Or blue.” She pulled the blue out with her left hand. “Which do you like the bes-”

“The blue. Er. Um. I mean. On you. I-I-I don’t know which one would work on me.”

“Hmmm.” Alex looked over the two boxes. “I think…” She held the red box up. “The red would look cutest on you.”

“C-cutest?” 

“Yeah!” 

Nona’s face turned the color of the dye than. “Red than. Definitely red.” 

Alex smiled. “Alright. When are you dying it.”

Nona smiled in turn. “Uh-uh. Surprise!”

And at that moment, Alex decided she didn’t so much mind surprises anymore.


End file.
